


Chosen

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Series: Chosen [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Guides outnumber Sentinels 100-to-1, Blair applies to be one of the Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

## Chosen

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/jagjungle.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.  
I would like to thank my betas: Annie, Bobbie, and Mary.  
Blair as a virgin to m/m.  


* * *

Blair Sandburg stood in front of the imposing doors of the Guide Induction Center and took a deep breath. This was it; he was going to do it. This is what he had wanted his whole life. Gripping the folder containing his medical records, he pushed the door open and walked up to the front desk. 

"Good morning," the receptionist greeted him, pushing a form across the desk. "Fill out this personal history and return it to me, along with your medical records. While you're undergoing the physical preparation, we'll be running a complete background check. Do you agree to this?" 

Blair nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He took the form over to a table occupied by four other prospective Guides and sat down to fill it out. It only took a few minutes to answer the series of multiple choice questions and write the essay paragraph about why he wanted to become a Guide. Looking up from the form, he noted that the waiting room was full of young men and women. So many potential Guides, and only one Sentinel interviewing. He took his papers up to the receptionist and then took a seat. It was going to be a long wait. 

+++++ 

"Blair Sandburg." Blair started out of an unscheduled nap at the sound of his name. "Come this way, please," the young woman directed him. 

Blair followed her into a hallway lined with dressing rooms. 

"Strip and put on this gown, then meet me in Radiation Room 3C. It's just down this hall," she pointed, "the second door on the left." 

Blair entered one of the small changing rooms and stripped down, putting on the skimpy hospital gown. Holding the back of the gown closed, he quickly made his way down the hall to the designated room. With some hesitation, he pushed the door open. 

"Come on in," the radiation tech said. "Put these on, and be sure to tuck all your hair up under the shield." She handed him a pair of blacked out goggles that would cover his eyes and eyebrows, and a close-fitting helmet for his head. "Would you like a band for your hair?" 

Blair nodded gratefully, taking the elastic and making a ponytail that he could tuck up under the helmet. He pulled on the lead-lined cap, which completely covered his hair from the nape of his neck to his forehead and down to his ears on both sides. 

The technician settled the helmet in its proper position, fitting it tightly down on Blair's skull. "Any hair that is exposed to the radiation will be permanently lost," she explained. "Sentinels abhor body hair." 

"Yeah, I know," said Blair. "Their sense of touch is so developed that body hair on a Guide is an irritant." 

"But this particular Sentinel likes head hair, including eyelashes and eyebrows," she explained. "So we're protecting those. Now, put on the visor and drop the gown. I'll lead you into the chamber." 

Blair pulled on the visor that would protect his eyes from the intense radiation and was immediately plunged into pitch blackness. He felt the technician untying the strings that held the gown closed. Slipping off his only clothing, he allowed the woman to guide him into the chamber. The clang of a heavy door let him know that he was now alone. 

"Spread your legs and hold your arms out from your sides," came the tinny voice over the speakers. Blair did as he was instructed, then waited. 

"You will feel quite warm for a few seconds," the voice continued. "It is nothing to worry about. You'll have the equivalent of a mild sunburn that should fade in a few hours. Ready?" 

Blair tensed, waiting for the radiation that would destroy all the unprotected hair follicles on his body, leaving his skin smooth and soft. A hum built in the chamber, and he felt a growing warmth that stopped just before reaching the uncomfortable stage. As the hum died down, he heard the click of the lock and the door opening. The technician came in and dusted his body with a soft brush, ridding him of the dead hair before leading him out of the chamber and taking off the protective helmet and goggles. 

"That's all there is to it," she said with a smile, handing Blair a robe. "Put this on and follow Rachael. She'll take you to your room." 

A smiling brunette waited for Blair outside the radiation room. "Hi. My name is Rachael," she said brightly. "Come this way." 

As Blair followed her down the maze of hallways, he asked, "How many applicants are here for the position of Guide?" 

"You're number eighty-eight," Rachael replied. "But there are more after you. Over a hundred, all together." 

Blair sighed. It didn't seem that his chances were very good of snagging this Sentinel as his own, but he had to try. 

Rachael stopped by a door and unlocked it, ushering Blair inside. "This will be where you wait," she explained. "There's an enema kit in the bathroom. Perform the cleansing, then take a shower, making sure to wash thoroughly. There are clothes inside for you to wear. You will be fasting until after the interview." 

Blair stepped inside the nicely appointed room. Looking around, he saw that he had a TV, a computer with Internet access, a radio, and a number of books lining some shelves to his right. The queen-sized bed was luxurious and comfortable, and the bathroom filled with all the items necessary to meet his grooming needs. 

"Fasting?" Blair stared at Rachael. "Nobody said anything about fasting. I haven't eaten since this morning. How long is this going to take?" 

"The fasting is necessary," Rachael explained. "If the Sentinel chooses you to be his Guide, the bond will be the first act performed. You must be clean. Considering your place in line, I wouldn't expect your interview to be until tomorrow afternoon." 

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Blair began to wonder if he'd made the right decision. Sighing, he nodded. Chances like this didn't come along very often, and he'd vowed that he would do everything in his power to become a Guide. "All right; if I must." 

"It isn't so bad," Rachael commented. "You can have all the clear liquids you wish. We'll supply you with juices and flavored waters, if you like." 

"Yes, thank you." Blair smiled at the girl. 

"Make yourself comfortable. You'll be called when it's your turn to interview." 

"Thanks." Blair nodded and Rachael closed the door behind her as she left. With time on his hands, Blair wandered into the bathroom to look around. The enema kit sat on the back of the toilet. Soaps and shampoos, all unscented, were arrayed for his choice. It seemed strange to find no shaving supplies, but then he realized that he'd never need to shave again. 

Dropping the robe, he stood in front of a full-length mirror, running his hands over his naked body. An hour ago, his chest had been heavy with springy, curling hair, as had his armpits and groin. Now, it was all gone, leaving him feeling even more naked than from just the lack of clothing. His skin felt unusually soft, almost like a baby's. Shivering, he pulled the robe back on and picked up the enema kit to read the instructions. 

+++++ 

Blair had donned the soft, cream-colored silk pajamas after his enema and shower. The fabric felt delicious against his skin. Every nerve ending seemed to be heightened, thanks to the lack of body hair and the slight sunburn effect of the radiation. He perused the books lining the shelves and found one that interested the anthropologist in him. It was a monograph by Sir Richard Burton, called The Sentinels of Paraguay. Settling down on the bed, he began to read. 

He awoke the next morning with the book spread open on his chest. His stomach growled and he got up to check the small refrigerator for some of the juice Rachael had promised him. White cranberry and clear apple greeted him. Getting a glass, he poured a mixture of the two juices and drank up, refilling the glass twice more before he was satisfied. 

After relieving himself, Blair decided to take another shower. Where a Sentinel was concerned, one couldn't be too conscientious about cleanliness. He shampooed his shoulder-length hair, grateful that he still had that, at least. And then he waited. 

It was nearly two in the afternoon when he got the call. "Mr. Sandburg? You have five minutes to dress and be out of your room. Go to your right, to the end of the hall and wait to be escorted to your interview." 

Blair quickly donned the only clothing in his closet, a form-fitting, one piece jumpsuit with the Guide Service logo embroidered on the left breast. There was also a pair of slippers, but no boots, which were part of the official uniform of the Guide Service. Putting on the slippers and tying his hair back in a ponytail, he grabbed his portfolio and headed to the end of the hall. 

He was met by a young man who greeted him only with a nod and led the way through the halls to the interview room. The man opened the door and announced Blair. "Mr. Blair Sandburg, Sentinel Ellison." 

The man behind the desk nodded, and Blair's escort closed the door behind him. Blair's heart skipped a beat when he saw the man. Even seated, he could tell the Sentinel was over six feet tall, muscular and sleek, like a cat. The man was looking at a folder, and didn't even look up when Blair entered the room. 

"Sit," the Sentinel commanded. 

Blair took a seat in front of the desk and slid his portfolio across the glass surface. 

"So, tell me, why do you want to be a Guide?" Ellison asked, taking the folio and opening it to peruse its contents. 

"It's something I've aspired to all my life," Blair began. "My mother was a bit of a gypsy. We moved around a lot, lived in a lot of foreign countries. I first encountered primitive Sentinels while we were living with the Chopec tribe in Peru. Their shaman, a man called Incacha, told me I was destined to be a Guide." 

"And you took the word of this primitive shaman?" 

"He was a very wise man," Blair explained. "I was only ten at the time, but I believed him. He trained me to act as his Guide, and seemed pleased at how quickly I picked up the concepts. When I was old enough, I came back to Cascade and enrolled in Rainier University's Guide Program. I graduated magna cum laude." 

"I see that," Ellison commented, his eyes glued to Blair's application papers. "Have you been tested for STDs within the past ninety days?" 

"Yes, sir," Blair answered promptly. "As a matter of fact, I just received my most recent results yesterday. They should be there in my medical file. I'm clean. I've always practiced safe sex." 

"Are you a homosexual?" 

Ellison's pointed question took Blair by surprise. "Uh, no, sir. I'm hetero." 

"Ever experimented with anal sex?" 

"No..." Blair felt like squirming, but resisted the temptation. He knew where this was leading. 

"You do realize that if I choose you to be my Guide, our first act will be a consummation of the bond?" Ellison said. "We'll have sex, as often as I need it, as often as I say. You cannot refuse, and you'll always be the bottom." 

"I-I... yes, I understand," Blair stuttered. His studies had taught him about the sexual nature of the bond, but he had shoved that particular tidbit of information to the back of his mind, choosing not to think about it until he was forced to - which was now. 

"So, you're telling me you're a virgin?" Ellison's eyes never wavered from the portfolio as he fired off his questions. 

"To anal penetration and same sex intercourse, yes," Blair responded as calmly as he was able. "But I'm willing to learn. I know that sex is an important aspect of the Sentinel-Guide partnership." 

"And you're willing to forgo any further encounters with women? Because," Ellison paused to turn a page and scan Blair's background check, "I won't allow you any outside liaisons. You'll be mine, exclusively." 

Blair swallowed the lump in his throat and recalled the conversation he'd had yesterday morning with his fiancee. 

+++++ 

_Maya stood with her hands on her hips, scowling at him. Blair swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and tried to explain. "It may be my last chance. It's been fifteen months since the last Sentinel came to Cascade looking for a Guide. By the time I get another chance, I may be too old."_

*"I do not understand your fascination with these, these... _Sentinels_!" Maya fumed. "You are willing to abandon me to go off and play sidekick to some military freak?"* 

_"They're not freaks, Maya. They are very special individuals. Most choose to go into law enforcement or the military, yes, because their senses can be of the most use in those professions," Blair explained. "Guides outnumber Sentinels a hundred to one. It's almost impossible to get the job. If I don't, I'll be back, I promise."_

_"Oh, no you won't!" Maya removed her engagement ring and slapped it on the table. "If you go, I go. If you come home, you'll come home to an empty house. I will not be a consolation prize in your little game. If you want me, you'll stay."_

_"Maya..." Blair pleaded, his arms open in supplication. "Please... Don't be like this. Let me try. If I don't make it, I promise I'll give up. I'll never try again."_

_"You have made your bed," Maya said, walking to the door and grabbing her coat. "Now you will have to sleep in it... alone!"_

_The door slammed behind Maya as she left. With grim determination, Blair picked up his papers and locked the door behind him. Maya was right. He'd made his choice._

+++++ 

"I understand, and I'm willing to commit totally to you," Blair said, watching the Sentinel and praying he would look up so that he could get a good look at the man's face. 

"Strip." Ellison finally looked up, his blue eyes piercing through Blair's reservations. 

Standing, Blair kicked off the slippers he'd worn and slowly peeled the skin-tight garment from his body. He then stood, facing Ellison. 

The Sentinel stood up and came around his desk. He circled Blair slowly, examining his body with sharp eyes. Reaching up, he pulled the hair band from Blair's ponytail, allowing the burnished mahogany curls to fall around bare shoulders. "Nice." Blair could feel Ellison's fingers carding through the silken locks. 

Ellison continued to circle, finally coming to a stop in front of Blair. The prospective Guide's heart pounded. Ellison was handsome, and Blair found he couldn't stop staring into the depths of the Sentinel's very blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt as though if he weren't chosen, he would die. He would simply cease to exist. His heart thudded at the thought of this man touching him, holding him, pounding into him. When Ellison's hand came to rest above his heart, Blair thought he might pass out. Holding his breath, he trembled as the hand brushed across his left nipple, the fingers stopping to pinch and tweak the hard nub of flesh. The sensations shot through Blair like lightning, sizzling his nerve endings and centering in his cock, which began to swell and harden. 

The hand continued its exploration, brushing his right nipple before descending across his abdomen to cup his sensitive, denuded balls. His trembling increased, shaking his body uncontrollably. Ellison looked up from his explorations to smile at him. Blair thought he'd never seen a more beautiful smile anywhere. He wanted nothing more than to have those lips press against his, to kiss him, claim him.... 

Strong fingers enveloped his cock, squeezing and caressing the hard column of flesh until Blair's mouth hung open and he began to gasp for air. Ellison's mouth quickly covered his, a tongue reaching into the depths of Blair's throat, tasting him, claiming him. 

Blair's arousal began to spiral out of his control as the talented hand of the Sentinel continued to stroke and pull at his organ. Just as his climax was building to a peak, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, drawing blood, marking him. 

Blair cried out, pleasure and pain blending in exquisite harmony as his cock pulsed, marking Ellison with his scent, his seed. And when it was over, Blair sank to the floor, his legs unable to sustain him any longer. 

Ellison sank with him, cradling Blair in his lap, brushing the sweat-damp hair from Blair's face, caressing the bleeding mark on his shoulder. 

The Sentinel spoke one word. It was the last thing Blair heard before passing out. "Mine." 

+++++ 

Blair awoke in a strange bed, the heat of another body spooned against his back. His shoulder sported a gauze bandage, held in place by medical tape. The area pulsed with pain and felt hot, but Blair hardly noticed. He craned his neck to see who was sleeping with him, although in his heart, he already knew. The man he knew only as Sentinel Ellison had him cradled against his chest, safe and protected. His heart soared. This could only mean one thing - he was the Chosen. He had beaten all the odds, all the other contenders, to become Ellison's Guide. 

"Welcome back." Ellison smiled at his new Guide and moved back to allow Blair to roll over and face him. "That was quite a performance you gave." He chuckled, watching the shifting emotions cross Blair's face. "I was expecting to be the one to claim you, not vice versa." 

"C-Claim...?" Blair stuttered. "N-No... you claimed me, marked me..." 

Ellison caressed the bandaged shoulder. "Sorry about that. I don't usually bite." He leaned down to press a kiss against the injury. "It's just that I got caught up in... whatever happened in there. I've never experienced anything like that before in my life. It was like you sucked me in, claimed me." 

"I-I wanted you," Blair said softly, "more than anything. I don't know why; I don't know how. I just know that I wanted you and you... wanted me." 

"You're my Guide now..." Ellison hesitated. 

"Blair. Please call me Blair." 

"Blair." Ellison smiled, the gesture softening the hard lines of his face, crinkling his eyes with love. "You can call me Jim." 

Blair reached out to caress Ellison's cheek with his hand. "Jim. I like that." He paused. "Now what? Do we... you know...?" 

"The sooner, the better," Ellison confirmed. "But I'd say we're already bonded. I feel it here..." He thumped his chest over his heart. "I never expected to fall in love with my Guide, but you, Blair, you stole my heart." 

Blair dropped his hand to rest it over Jim's left nipple. "Then the heart that beats in your chest must be mine," he said softly. "Because I gave it to you almost from the very moment we met." 

Ellison rolled over and rummaged through the nightstand drawer to pull out a tube of lube. "Roll over," he commanded gently. Trembling slightly with anticipation, Blair did as he was instructed. "You said you always had safe sex," Jim began. "Does that mean you always used condoms?" 

"Yes. I never went anywhere without them," Blair answered truthfully. 

"The reason I need to know your sexual history and your STD status is because Sentinels fuck bareback. You know what that means?" Ellison coated his index finger with the lube and began to probe gently at Blair's tight hole. 

"I-It means we'll have sex without condoms," Blair replied. 

"No barriers. There can't be anything between us," Ellison explained. "It's also why I said we'd be exclusive." 

"I-I don't w-want anyone else," Blair stuttered, as sure of his statement as he was that he was nervous about his first time. He flinched when the lubed finger breached his anus, then tried his meditative breathing to relax. "Sorry." 

"It's okay," Ellison assured him. "It's your first time, so I'm taking it slow and easy." He pushed his finger in all the way, wriggling the digit against the velvet lining of Blair's rectum. "How does that feel?" 

"Strange," Blair replied. "But not bad." 

"You'll get used to it," Ellison said. "Try this." He stroked his finger over the mound of Blair's prostate, evoking a howl of surprise from the young Guide. 

" _Shit_! What was that?" Blair felt an all-over tingle and his cock hardened almost instantaneously. 

"Just one of the joys of anal sex," Ellison said with a grin. "I promise that you'll encounter that sensation again." 

"Better be careful," Blair warned. "Too much of that might kill me!" 

Ellison laughed. "You've got a strong heart. You'll survive." 

"God, I hope you're right," Blair whispered. His cock was so hard, it ached. Wrapping his fist around the straining organ, he began to pump, easing the tension that had built in his body. 

"Let me." Ellison displaced Blair's hand, stroking the leaking cock. "Turn over onto your back," he ordered, removing his finger from Blair's ass. "Let me take care of that for you before we continue." 

Blair rolled over, curious as to what Jim had planned. The Sentinel loomed over him for a brief moment, and then Blair felt the warm moistness of Jim's mouth engulf his cock. A groan escaped his throat and he relaxed back against the pillows, letting Jim have his way. Soft lips stroked the length of his shaft, followed by a tongue that curled and swept over the smooth firmness of the flesh. Teeth nipped lightly at his glans, setting all Blair's nerve endings on edge. His fists dug into the sheets, holding on for dear life. Tendons corded in his neck, and Blair tried to hold back a howl of pleasure as the lips began a steady suction against his cockhead. 

The sensation was not unlike having his brains sucked out through his cock, Blair thought with the tiny corner of his mind still able to reason. Jim plunged down, taking Blair's whole cock into his mouth and throat, and then backed off, creating the maddening suction as he withdrew. Then Blair's cock found the back of Jim's throat again as the Sentinel went down on him once more. The young Guide's eyes watered as his climax grew to unbearable proportions. When he could hold it back no longer, he screamed out Jim's name, his orgasm washing through him and emptying into Jim's throat. 

His vision grayed at the edges, and Blair felt like he was on the verge of passing out. He barely noticed gentle hands rolling him back onto his side, or the thickness of the "finger" that slipped into his ass, caressing his body from within, while those same gentle hands caressed the velvety skin of his hairless body, tweaking at nipples already tight and aching. 

Soft lips kissed his injured shoulder, then moved up to the spot beneath his ear, teasing him with delights he had only imagined while making love to Maya. He felt his senses fly, open up, sharpen until they sizzled. He felt a love so deep and profound that it made him ache. 

The movement in his ass grew to a pounding as Blair rode the waves of emotion. He was loved, he was claimed, he was chosen... he was Jim's Guide, now and forever. His second cry of completion echoed Jim's, whose movements slowed and finally stopped, leaving Blair still full of the softening cock and content in a way he'd not known was possible. As he drifted off to sleep, all that he was aware of was an overwhelming sense of belonging and love. 

+++++ 

"Are you planning to sleep all day?" Jim gently shook Blair awake, smiling down at the sleep-rumpled Guide. 

"What time is it?" Blair asked, turning to squint at the clock. The movement pulled at the muscles in his ass and he winced. 

"It's nine o'clock. I let you sleep in," Jim said, grinning. "Ass a little sore this morning?" He reached out to give Blair a hand, pulling him to a sitting position on the side of the bed. 

"You could say that," Blair agreed, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

"I know just the thing to cure that." Jim pulled him up and led him into the bathroom, where a steaming shower awaited them. Opening the stall door, Ellison ushered his Guide in ahead of him. "A hot shower heals all the aches." He began to massage Blair's shoulders, careful of the bite mark, which was scabbing over. "That's going to leave a scar," he commented softly. "Sorry." 

"I'm not," Blair said, turning to smile up at Jim. "It marks me as yours, and no one else's. Did you know that bite marks are as individual as fingerprints?" 

"Yes, I did know that, Sherlock," Jim quipped. "You _are_ mine, you know, from now until you die." 

"A man couldn't ask for more," Blair said solemnly. "I know it's a little strange to say this, considering that we met less than twenty-four hours ago, but I love you, Jim. I don't know how; I don't know why; I just do. 

"It happens, sometimes, to the lucky Sentinels and Guides," said Jim. "I never expected to be one of the lucky ones." 

"Am I a lucky one, too?" Blair asked, almost shyly, hoping for the answer he held in his heart. 

Jim gathered the smaller man against him, pressing an urgent kiss upon the waiting, full lips. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Listen up, because you may never hear this from me again," he said. "I love you, Blair Sandburg, with all my heart. When you walked into that interview room, it felt as though a part of me that had been missing had returned. I didn't want to believe it at first, but when I saw you standing there, naked..." He paused, then sobered abruptly before continuing softly. "I-I knew right then that you were the other half of my soul." 

For the first time in his life, Blair couldn't find the words to express his profound emotions at the declaration. His body trembled beneath Jim's comforting hands as he realized the depth of his lifelong commitment to this man. A commitment he embraced with his whole heart. 

Grabbing the soap, Jim began to lather his hands. He scrubbed Blair's body in minute detail, not missing a crevice or fold. By the time he was finished, Blair's penis was already at half mast and climbing. 

Shampoo was next. Jim nearly zoned as his fingers tangled in the long, soft curls. The gentle sound of his Guide's voice brought him back to the present. He rinsed all sign of the bubbles from Blair's hair and then efficiently scrubbed himself. Turning off the water, he led Blair out and wrapped him in a warm, terrycloth towel. 

When they were dry, Jim took Blair back to the bedroom and opened the closet. Inside were a half dozen dark blue jumpsuits, emblazoned with the Guide Service logo and Blair's name. 

"How did you know my size?" he asked incredulously. "And how did you get these done so fast?" 

"Dress," Jim ordered. 

While Blair was tugging on the skin-tight jumpsuit, Jim explained. "The staff here had the measurements of all the applicants. It was obvious a few minutes into our interview that you would be my Guide. These were delivered this morning while you were still asleep." 

"It's a little snug," Blair complained, stroking his hands down the tight suit, noting with chagrin the prominent bulge at his groin. 

"That's its purpose," said Jim. "I'm a Captain with the Army Special Forces. I need my Guide wearing something that can't be grabbed, something that won't snag or trip you up. Other Guides in Special Forces are dressed the same, so you won't feel out of place." 

"Where are you stationed?" Blair asked, realizing that his comfortable life in Cascade was about to end. 

"Fort Benning, Georgia." 

"What were you doing way out here, looking for a Guide?" Blair asked, amazed the Sentinel had traveled so far. 

"Rainier University trains the best Guides in the country," Jim said simply. "And I needed the best." 

Blair swallowed, his heart once again thudding in his chest. He felt a warm hand cup his Spandex encased genitals, squeezing the hardening cock. 

"And before you ask," Jim said with a mischievous grin, "you _are_ the best." As he pulled his hand away to wrap an arm around Blair's shoulders, the outline of his Guide's erection showed clearly through the fabric. "Let's move out, shall we?" 

The End...? 

* * *

End Chosen by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
